The Children Who Lived
by LaLa-036
Summary: Rose and younger brother Harry are trying to live with their scars left from a Halloween years ago. Follow the siblings as they overcome love, drama, evilness, twins, and themselves. Detailed summary inside, not your normal sibling story! Crossover w/ SPN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay, so I've had this idea for a very, very long time. I'm talking 3 years here people! Characters have been changed, parts have been rewritten, people have fell in love, out of love, all that poetic goodness. In the first draft, Rose, my OC, was suppose to be BFF with Oliver Wood and eventually fall in love with him, and in the background were her best friends, the twins, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. Anyways, that was scratched. Along with a Rose/twin pairing. Now, I'm stuck between 2 very different ideas. One, is a complete series, including rewrites of all the novels, with Rose and an OC by the name of Caden, following their years through Hogwarts, and then some. Along with Rose's brother and the twins. The other one that really interests me is a Children Who Lived crossover with Supernatural, with a Dean/Rose pairing which begins in HP and the Half Blood Prince, and in season 3 of SPN. Story will include flashbacks of Rose's life in Hogwarts and before that. I can't get it outta my head. So, me being the indecisive person that I am, is leaving it to you, the readers, to vote! Yay! I probaly am going to end up doing both, but which one are you more interested in seeing first? Let me know in the reviews! Plots are at the bottom of the page!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only a beer and half a fruit roll-up!

* * *

**Prologue**- A Perfect Halloween Night

A handsome man smiled gently to himself as he leaned against the wooden doorway. His jet black hair was just as messy and untamed as it had been in his younger years, sticking up at all different angles. Perched on top a slightly crooked nose, a gift from his first Quidditch game in his second year, were a pair of small-rectangled shaped glasses. Behind said glasses were a pair of tired hazel eyes. Tired yes, but James Rupert Potter's eyes held within them an unmistakable amount of pure, unadulterated love that could only be a result from the picture perfect scene in front of him.

In the Potter's rather spacious living room, a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Cuddled into the woman's breast was an equally asleep young girl, no older than five, with curly hair as dark as midnight. Next to the mother-daughter duo sat a lace white bassinet that held another dark-haired child. Just like the baby boy's mother and sister, he too was fast asleep.

James' family...

_Lily. Rosalyn. Harry._

He was one of few men that was truly blessed.

James' gentle smile grew as his eyes traced the sleeping figures of his beloved children.  
He could still remember, in perfect detail he might add, the day that Lily had first told him he was to be a father.

The notorious and very much in love couple had just graduated from the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and more than ready to make an undeniable mark on the Wizarding World. But times were not happy, it was the complete opposite in fact. It was a dark age, full of death and destruction.

Mere months before James Potter had finally won over the love of his life, a vicious war had broken out amongst the Magical Community. Uplifting all of them from their much loved and stable axises. Countless lives were destroyed and taken. So many people lost not only themselves during the war but others too. All because of a man who arrogantly deemed himself a Lord.

His sweet Lily lost more than others.

Tom Riddle, or better known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the fearful, Master to the spineless followers, and Lord Voldemort to the brave and some might say highly insane, had brutally murdered Lily's cherished parents in cold blood. Leaving Lily with a sister who despised her and considered her a freak as her only living family.

Lily, who had undoubtably loved her parents unconditionally and they in turn loved her just as much, had entered a state of great depression.

So Lily Evans did what Lily Evans did best.

She learned.

And only then did she grieve.

Lily learned that the world was never black and white, it was never simply good versus evil where good always dominates and the evil is easily overcome. And it never would be.  
Instead, Lily learned that their world was multi-coloured and unfair beyond words.

Though the most important and useful knowledge that not only Lily, but the Marauders obtained during this horrible tragedy was that they needed to do something about present time circumstances. They needed to take a stand. No longer could they just sit there and watch their loved ones die.

So when Albus Dumbledore asked Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to join 'The Order of the Phoenix,' a top-secret organization established for the sole purpose of fighting Voldemort and his pesky, murderous Death Eaters, the group immediately obliged.

There was one happy event during this ever dark time in their lives though. You see, before the group's first summer out of Hogwarts even came to a closing, the Evans girl and the Potter boy were wed under the bright August sun. Which according to one Emma Davidson and Sirius Black was a feat in itself.

Still, the war furiously raged on and it seemed as each day passed more people died, and that the death toll was only expanding in numbers. Thousands, maybe even millions, souls were taken.

Including the souls of Noah and Elizabeth Potter.

James' parents.

The only thing that had completely seemed to pull James out of his grief during this particular time in his life, was the unexcepted news that his wife had supplied to him on a frosty Winter's evening.

An exhausted James had arrived home from a long and hard day at work only to find his paler than usual wife sitting at the kitchen table. There was an unmistakable feeling of apprehension and worry in the air surrounding them. Automatically, James had assumed that another person they cared for had died. But then he saw the location of her bottom lip.

It was between and being chewed on a considerable amount by her teeth to the point that it was almost bleeding. A nervous gesture that Lily usually only reserved for exam time at Hogwarts.

He quickly walked over, the noise of his footsteps making a faint echoing sound in the kitchen that had resulted in Lily shooting her head up to stare wide-eyed at her concerned husband.

_Her eyes..._

_  
_Was the first thought that came to James's mind. Those beautiful emeralds that made James immediately fall in love with her when he was only a boy of eleven. But now, they resembled a child's eyes. A child who had done something incredibly naughty and was about to be punished by her Mummy and Daddy.

Somehow, through all the extreme amount of distress and nervousness that was clearly evident in Lily's eyes, other emotions could be seen. Emotions like love, happiness and sheer determination.

The entangled knot that had formed in James' stomach became immediately unravelled as soon as Lily had softly whispered two single words that would ultimately change their entire life.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_  
_Now, the Potters had never planned on having a child so soon. Surely, they dreamt of it, imagined it, yearned for it even, but the circumstances they imagined and dreamed of were far from what they were now. They never wanted to have a child in the middle of a brutal and unpredictable war, especially at such a young age.

Some day maybe, when Voldemort was finally vanquished and they could once again walk down the streets without a wand and without looking over their shoulder constantly.  
But now, under these harsh and deadly circumstances?

All it took though was one look between man and wife. A look that held so much... love, promises for the future, happiness and elation.

Their minds were set.

And 9 months later, Rosalyn 'Rosie' Potter was born into the world, and rightfully kicking and screaming the entire way.

And from the moment he held his beautiful baby girl in his arms, _he knew_.

That _she_ would change everything. How he saw himself, the world, and how he saw himself and Lily.

As he watched his little girl grow up, the love between all of the Potter's grew to lengths

unknown. That love only grew stronger when Lily announced almost a couple years later that Rose would have a baby brother or sister.

Again, the birth of their child was never planned. They had wanted to extend their family, to give Rosie a younger sibling and to go through the joys of pregnancy for the second time, but again not under these circumstances.

The war and the hate was at its highest peek and the times, it seemed, only got darker.  
In spite of all the darkness and war, the Potters couldn't hide their elation at the thought of having children.

Plural.

Admittedly, it wasn't ideal to have two young children at this time, but it_ was_ bloody brilliant.

So, on July 31st their family was finally completed with the arrival of Harold James Potter.

Not all of the family was at their happiest state though. When Rosie was brought to the hospitable to see her Mummy and new sibling she was disappointed to say the least. When her Uncles Sirius and Remus told her that she had a new baby brother, the little girl had just looked up at her parents with wide and bright green eyes and asked plainly and seriously if the hospital had made a mistake. If they, her parents, had not heard her right when she asked for a little sister, not a brother. Then, she demanded to know when they would take the boy back and give her a sister.

But a gentle talk from Lily and James and a couple of lollipops from a grinning Uncle Sirius convinced Rosie that no, the hospital didn't make a mistake, and the hospitable wouldn't be taking her brother back.

All it took was one night for Rose to get past her disappointment. She had spent the night watching her baby _boy _brother sleep, while her parents were in bed throughly exhausted. The next morning she told her parents that she was only making sure that he didn't try to steal her toys.

It took only one night to get Rose to fall in love with her baby brother.

At the end of the day, his children truly gave him hope.

Something that should seem so foreign to him now.

It was them that made him fight each day for a better future, for a chance at finally vanquishing the Dark Lord and being able to walk down the streets again.

His children...

There was Rosalyn, tall for ever-so tender years, with black hair that was unmistakably Potter and curls that was without a doubt Evans. Bright emeralds for eyes, a gift from her mother and a mischievous attitude from her father. Although, Lily argued that it was more of a curse than anything.

Harry was a much more smaller baby at birth, but with adorable chubby cheeks. A tuft of already messy black hair adorned the top of his small head that was purely Potter. He looked identical to his father and like his sister, had received the gift/curse of a mischievous attitude. There was only one difference in appearance between father and son, and that was his little boys eyes. Like his sister, Harry was blessed with emeralds.

His children weren't angels though. Far from it, in fact.

Rosie and little Harry were a handful. Because, well to be frank, sometimes when his children got into one of their extremely mischievous and hyper moods, James would have chose to deal with Mooney over being around them.

Rose was a stubborn child and quick to anger. While Harry, always seemed to get into difficult situations even as a baby and was downright impatient at times.

But still, his children were perfect.

Rosie was creative and always curious, playful and willful. Sharp and brave. A fire pistol with an ingratiating personality that made her damn near impossible to resist.

Harry was much more gentle. His boy, it seemed, was always smiling and happy and purely innocent. With his rosy cheeks, and easy going personality made the word adorable define him. He was adventurous and like his beloved big sister, he was brave.

They were both impossible not to love.

To be willing to die for, lay down your own life for them.

The two siblings may not have been exactly the same, sometimes it seemed as though they were the complete opposites. But they loved each other a great deal, even at this early age.

You could see it in the way that Rose looked after baby Harry, and sometimes how Harry could only be comforted by his big sister.

James was shaken from his musings by a faint buzzing sound in the distance.

Realizing what it was after a moment, he carefully and silently walked over to the couch.

"Lily, it's time to wake up, love. Time to feed Harry." James said quietly, trying not to disturb Rose from her sleep.

Lily's eyelashes fluttered for a second or two, and she mumbled something entirely out of the English language in her half-awake state.

"C'mon Flower, wake up." James tried again, this time placing a soft kiss on his wife's forehead.

This must've done the trick, because a second later Lily Potter's eyes were wide open.

"I'm up," Lily said, her language now back to regular English.

She carefully lifted her still sleeping daughter off of her and placed her at the other end of the couch. After a brief kiss with handsome husband, she went over to the white bassinet and woke Harry to feed him.

10 minutes later Harry was feed, and in his mother's arms gurgling happily with a smile on his cute and chubby face.

"It's a perfect Halloween night." Lily said with a ghost of a smile, while looking out the window at the cool and crisp Autumn scene. The black sky was full of bright, sparkling stars and the was a chill in the Autumn air. Leaves, now colours of gold, red and dark orange, had fallen from the surrounding trees, and now rested peacefully on the ground, covering it like a warm blanket.

Lily's smile quickly turned into a frown as she thought of all of the children that would be trick-or-treating at this very moment. Children that were her daughter's and son's age. Rose, who had become accustomed to the muggle tradition of Trick or Treating, was upset about not being able to participate in the holiday. In an attempt to cheer her daughter up, she made her an adorable costume of a fairy, complete with sparkly wings, glitter in her hair, and a magical 'wand.'

"It's a shame that Rosie and Harry can't..." She started, voicing her opinions, before her husband cut her off, a tinge of impatience in his voice.

"Love, you know that we can't. We're in hiding from Voldemort, we can hardly... wait, did you hear that?" James said suddenly, jumping from his sitting position on the couch.

"James? What is it?" Lily asked worriedly, watching her husband take hold of his wand like some sort of a sacred sword.

Her husband was approaching the door, looking like an animal trying to capture his prey. Each step that he took, the rythmn of Lily's heartbeat increased. Her eyes were wide in fright, and she tried desperately to ignore the sense of fear the was crawling through her still shocked body. The only sense of comfort that Lily received was the loving baby in her arms, and the image of her daughter asleep on the couch.

His steps were quick, sly, and determined, but they immediately stopped at the sight of the snake like man with a dark hood through the window. James froze, not knowing how long for, but froze, in utter disbelief and fear. Images of his family raced in his mind, Lily, his soul mate, Rose and Harry, his heart, his brothers, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and the forever engraved image of his parents lying dead on the Potter's living room floor.

Then something changed, something clicked in the back of his mind, a voice sounded in the back of his mind. He ran, ran back to his wife and children.

"Lily, it's Voldemort! Go, run! I'll fight him off!"

The first emotion to set into Lily Potter's mind was denial, because it simply was not possible and far too terrifying to actually believe it. They were in hiding, they executed and formed the absolute perfect plan, they entrusted their lives, their children's lives completely in one of their best friends. It was an unphantomable thought that Peter Pettigrew would ever betray them and their children, he was one James's best friend, her friend, and Harry's and Rose's uncle.

_'No, no, it is simply untrue...' _Lily chanted in her mind.

Lily shouted in desperation, anxiety etched across her face, "No! No, you're wrong! It's not true, James."

"Lily, take Harry and Rose and go! It's him!" he slowly walked towards the door, his wand pointing at it.

"James what are you talking about?" she asked knowing very well what he meant. "It can't be _him_. He wouldn't know where…"

"Lily listen to me!" snapped James. "Go! Run! Take Harry and Rosie and I'll hold him off!" screamed James looking back at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Lily…_please._"

Lily wiped her eyes and ran over to her husband. She hoisted Harry up on her side and threw her free arm around James' neck. James hesitated before hugging her knowing that Voldemort could barge in any moment.

"I love you," whispered Lily in his ear and without awaiting a response from James, she stumbled out of the room up the nearest stairs. As soon as she disappeared from the room, a cold voice rang through the quiet still night.

"_Alohomora!_" hissed the voice from behind the door. There was a clicking noise, before the door was flung open. A hooded figure stepped, wand raised at James, while a cold, high-pitched laugh broke free from thin, curling lips at the sight of dark-haired wizard.

"How did you find us?" asked James, breaths coming out in pants.

"Where is the children?" hissed Voldemort at once.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled James angrily at the mention of his children. The beam of red light was easily deflected by Voldemort with a lazy flick of the wand.

Before James had a chance to mutter another curse, Voldemort had given his wand another wave, which resulted in James being blasted against the furthest wall, smashing his back into the framed family pictures. Before the bits of glass fell to the floor, James stood up, his wand straight ahead of him, determination dripping from his hazel eyes. The back of his head was bleeding, as was his back, but he paid no mind.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted but Voldemort disappeared only to reappear directly behind

him. Voldemort disarmed him quickly, and the next thing James Potter felt, was the cool

texture of wood being held unshakenly against his throbbing temple.

Voldemort, wanting to see the look of utter defeat in Potter's eyes, rotated himself to face him, forcing Potter into a crouching position with his eyes lifted upwards to meet scarlet ones.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice rasping with emotion, his eyes hard.

A dark, twisted smirk of disbelief appeared on the wizard's face, "Power and destiny, you foolish child."

And with that, the Dark Lord's wand released a beam of bright green light, that ended James Potter's life, his lost thought was how much the green light reminded him of his Lily's eyes and his children's.

"NOOO, DADDYYYYY!" screeched a horrified voice from the top of the staircase.

There, on the top of the staircase was Lily Potter with her wide, broken green eyes that leaked tears, her small mouth hanging open in disbelief at her husband's dead body. A baby was being tightly cradled in her right arm, while the eldest Potter child with tight black curls was looking over the staircase, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, screams emitting from her mouth.

When Voldemort's eyes meet Lily Potter's, she was shook out of her petrified state, and was brought back into reality. A reality in which she no longer wanted to belong to, a reality where her husband was dead, they were betrayed, and her and her children were about to become corpses.

But that can't happen, not too her babies at least.

She grasped Rose's hand tightly, _so tight_, holds on Harry more firmly, not wanting to loose them like her life, because right now, it's only her and them.

So she runs, just like her husband told her minutes ago, she runs, as fast as she can.

She runs, leaving her husband, his body, behind, her bravery behind, and whatever pride she had left in the distance.

Her mind, like her heart and legs are racing. Where will she go? How will she get out?

But it doesn't matter, she just needs to get far away from Voldemort, her mind shuts down, so she follows her heart.

The next thing she knows, she's in the nursery. She almost laughs at the irony, this is the place where her and James rocked their babies to sleep, where they watched them grow, and this is probaly where she'll die. But she refuses, to think that this is where Rosie and Harry will die.

'_Because that cannot happen, _they_ need to live.'_

Voldemort appears, in a cloud of thick, black swirling smoke, she pushes Harry in the crib, and Rose behind her, using herself as a shield.

One look at those menacing eyes, told Lily all she needed to know, but she had to beg, she had to try.

"Please not Harry and Rosie! Not them! Please — I'll do anything!"

"Just stand aside, little girl," hissed Voldemort. "Don't be like your foolish husband."

"Please! I'll do anything! Not them, not my babies! Why do you have to do this? Not my children! Not Rose and Harry"

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside, now…"

"Not my babies, please, no, take me, kill me instead…"

"You don't understand you filthy mudblood," hissed Voldemort raising his wand. "Stand aside NOW!.

A bright light is shot from Voldemort's wand, but while Lily braces herself for the pain, she feels nothing. Instead, she hears a scream, she sees the blood of the carpet, and then she realizes, the blood is Rose's.

A long stream of blood was running down her daughter's tiny back, the red contrasting strongly with her pale skin.

"You stupid girl. I'm going to end this, for once and for all. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" hissed Voldemort with a green flash, and Lily's scream, and all the Potter children and hear is the sound of their mother's body hitting the floor.

Rose and Harry's screams and cries stopped at once.

As Voldemort strode over to the dark-haired siblings, Rose picked up her brother from the crib, and cradled him to her chest, as her mother did so many times before.

Scarlet eyes and emerald eyes met.

"You filthy half-bloods. All this because of you two." He was standing above them now, wand at the ready.

He chuckled mirthlessly to himself, "The ones to defeat the Dark Lord, I think not." And with a swift wave, Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

The white room was full of screams and shrieks and wails.

Voldemort's wand fell as the space surrounding him filled with darkness. All he could fell was pain, his mouth open in a never ending scream, he dropped to his knees. Seconds later, all that was left was smoke swirling around looking for an escape, finally it found one.

Then all there was was quietness, pure unadulterated quietness.

The last remaining Potter's were on the floor, breaths coming out in pants. Surrounding them was a green glow, when it slowly ebbed away, Rose rolled over on her stomach, facing her baby brother. A bloody hand slowly reached out to push Harry's hair away from his eyes.

There on the tiny wrist, and the baby's forehead, were matching bleeding, lightening bolt scars that would ultimately control the rest of their lives.

* * *

I hope you like this so far! I know this first chapter doesn't reveal a lot about the character of Rose, but it does reveal a lot about what she has been through, which helps develop her character. Anyways! Here are the plots!

Option numbreo 1...The Children Who Lived series with OC's Rose Potter and Caden, this will follow Rose's years through and after Hogwarts, all the novels will be rewritten to include the character of Rose. These rewrites will also include Rose's friendship with the Weasley twins and her developing friendship and relationship with Caden. I don't want to give too much away, but Caden character background resembles Sirius Black's a great deal, he's family is pure-blooded and believes anything less than that is not magical, they're very Slytherin orientated. Throughout his first year, him and Rose are enemies, and dislike each other a great deal. However, at the end of their first year they don't become friends, but close to it, and he's friendship with the Weasley's grow, and therefore are around Rose more. After a while, he develops a crush on Rose and eventually they fall in love. However, its not all goodness. Awwww, young love :)

Second plot!! This story will take place in the summer before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, in the middle of the war, the Order of the Phoenix notice an increased amount of demon activity, however, the corrupt and ignorant Ministry is failing to do anything about it. Someone who is doing something about it is the Winchester brothers, who are in search of information of the demon Lillith. This story also takes place in season 3 of Supernatural, directly after Dean makes the deal to exchange his life for Sam's. The Winchesters and the Potters paths cross, and sparks immediately fly between Dean and Rose...and not the good kind. Together, can the Order save Dean? You'll also learn more about Rose's pasts throughout flashbacks to her childhood, and Hogwarts years. And some other major characters will be the twins, who play Rose's best friends, and Tonks will play a major role too!

Soooo, if you are confused in reading either of these plots because you A. Read Harry Potter but not Supernatural or B. Are a fan of Supernatural but not Harry Potter its okay, the story isn't going to be all that complicated, everything will be explained on both parts, the SPN side and HP side.

Ya'll vote for what you want! I'm in love with both!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, so I've decided to go ahead and make this the Dean/OC story first. Then, I will do the other series. I hope you enjoy, it starts off a little slow first! Thanks for the hits, adding me to your alerts and the reviews, it was much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Seriously, I own nothing. Seriously!

* * *

A thin ray of summer sunlight shone in on the messy, dust filled room. Dozens of books and various articles of clothing were scattered throughout the room, and the queen sized bed was hardly noticeable under the stack of books and pieces of parchment carelessly thrown on the bed. The walls were an off white colour, the floor hardwood, and the furniture well-worn. In general, the room looked as though it was merely a place to sleep. And to thrown the trash around.

And that was precisely what Rose Potter, the Girl Who Lived, older sister of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was currently doing.

Not that anyone would recognize her in her current state. She was in the corner, her body twisted in a very uncomfortable position in an old wooden chair, her forehead leaning heavily on an old worn desk, with a quill clutched in her right hand. Soft snores emitted throughout the room from under the head that was currently covered by a curtain of thick black curls.

The Chosen One indeed. Or, well, at least one of them.

The other, a boy of 16, was currently poking her with a rather bemused expression on his face.

"Rose."

Poke.

"Rose. Get up."

Poke. Poke.

"Rose, c'mon. Get up, Dumbledore is downstairs."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Come ooooon. See, this is why people need regular sleep. So people like me don't have to spend 20 minutes waking their sister up."

Poke. Sigh. Slap.

Book.

"Owh!"

Wincing, while rubbing his pale arm, Harry lifted his bright green eyes, to meet his sister's identical ones.

"What was that for?"

Rose smirked lazily at him and she replied, her voice raspy with sleep, "Didn't you listen to me when I told you that hitting people wasn't nice?"

Harry's lips twitched, "What about hitting your brother with a book?'

With her back turned to him, as she looked around her room for a hair tie, she shot back, "Harry, you don't_ have_ a brother."

Rolling his eyes, Harry watched his sister move around the room searching for god knows what. The comment was genuinely Rose, or well the Rose from a year ago. It was full of sarcasm and wit and spunk, but lately Harry had found himself missing that side of his sister. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament, in Rose's final year of Hogwarts and his fourth, when Voldemort held them both captive and tortured them both.

Things had changed and not for the better.

Then it was the months that had followed.

Rose and Harry had become, for the first time in their lives, distant. Both physically and emotionally. Harry was at Hogwarts, while Rose training to become a Healer at the Ministry of Magic.

It was a strange thing for Harry, being separate from his sister. Even in the years before he attended Hogwarts, and Rose had, they kept in constant contact with each other. Every day there was a letter, much to Aunt Petunia's displeasure, every holiday Rose was home, and in the summer she declined the twin's invitation to visit to spend time with _him_.

As long as he could remember, there was Rose. His sister who had pretty much raised him, who held him when he was a little boy when he had those nightmares of the bright green light, who stood up to his aunt and uncle for him even if it did result in punishment for her.

Harry's uninhabited source of comfort and complete understanding...his sister.

But for the first time, Rose wasn't there.

During the separation months prior, the media hounded them, saying that Voldemort's return was non-existent, that it was all just lies that they had made up. The Ministry called them attention seekers, liars, and fakes. His 5th year had been difficult to say the least, the gossip in the corridors, his friends doubting him, the anger constantly coursing through him. But Rose was in the dead middle of the chaos, hell had come in the form of the Ministry of Magic itself.

For the first time in her life in the magical world, people had doubted Rose Potter. His sister had always prided herself on her intelligence, her quick learning and her adaptability. But now it was questioned.

To them she was nothing more than a supposed attention-seeker, an actress, a media whore.

But she had held her chin up high, shrugged off his concern, Sirius's, Remus's, the Weasley's, and Tonks and everyone else that had come along. Rose had held on tight to her pride, and refused to show weakness.

But then it had all came crashing down during that faithful night at the Ministry, when Sirius Black had been murdered.

Sirius, who they both had become so close to during the last 2 years, who accepted them with open arms, who had given them somewhere safe to live when Rose finally became of age.

He was added to the ever growing list of people they had loved and lost.

But they were getting better, and that's all the mattered-

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his sister's question.

At the blank look on Harry's face, Rose repeated herself, "I said, what was so important, that you had to slap me for?"

Remembering the activities occurring downstairs, Harry hurriedly replied, "Oh, there's an emergency Order meeting. Dumbledore's here."

As the Potter siblings quickly made their way down the House of Black's stairs, Harry felt his curiosity peek, "So, what was so important for you to be awake until 5 o'clock?"

He immediately noticed the slight change in her demeanour, the stiffness of the shoulders, and the tightening of her jaw.

Yes, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that his sister was a walking, talking, insomniac.

Her reply was flippant, "Research papers." She said simply, and left no room for question.

And once again, Harry was back in that tiny room, also known as his sister's mind. He couldn't move right because there was a wall, couldn't move left because there was a wall. And ahead and behind were outta question.

So much for progress.

Harry always realized that his sister wasn't the touchy-feely type of person, she never really talked about her feelings, she'd much rather go on and on about a hypotheses regarding a potion in Egypt. When she got angry, she got _really _angry, and when she was happy, she was happy, but whenever she was feeling emotions like nervousness or worry or sadness she tried to hide it with all her might. He never really understood why.

Well, he supposed, Rose was a loner, she never really let people in, she'd much rather spend her time in the library then she would in a common room, but that was just who she was. Her only real, close friends were Fred and George Weasley and to some extent Tonks.

The twins and his sister were an unlikely combination if there ever was one Harry realized. Yet, it was lethal.

Rose once described the twins' friendship as something that sometimes made absolutely no sense to her, but other times, she couldn't phantom the idea of the ginger haired duo not being in her life.

Harry really did miss his sister.

The siblings stopped as they reached the room that the meeting would take place in.

"Thanks for the wake up call." Rose said to her brother, with a wry grin on her lips.

"Thanks for the book."

"Anytime, little brother."

* * *

The meeting had yet to start, Rose noticed as she slinked into the room, from the chatter between Order members. She ducked her head as she quickly made her way to the seat saved by Fred and George, she'd rather not be noticed and praised this early. That was one thing that she didn't miss over the last year, the awe when they saw the girl who lived and the never ending praise.

Her parents had been murdered, she survived along with her brother, yet she was witness, why the hell did people find that so fascinating, and why, more importantly, did it make her a hero?

"Ahh, the fair maiden has finally graced us with her ever pleasant presence!" Fred exclaimed dramatically as Rose reached her seat.

"Tis an honour if there ever was one!"

"Tis true, Forge, tis true."

Rose rolled her eyes at the act known as Fred and George, while fighting a grin, "Thank you for the seat, boys."

"Anytime my lady, so how long did it take Harry to wake you up this time?" George asked with a cocked head, while making a disappointed clucking noise with his tongue.

Fred added with a smirk, "You know that boy really needs to change his techniques," he scooted closer, dropping his voice to a level he must've assumed was seductive, "I could come up with much more..er..satisfying ways to wake you from your slumber."

Rose and George gave him a look, "Slumber?" George asked in disbelief, he then turned to Rose and giggled, yes giggled. "Hehehehe, he's back in Robin Hood times."

Rose raised a dark eyebrow at her best friend, "Yeah, 'come up' indeed."

Fred and George laughed, as Rose added with a shrug, "Sorry, Fred, but I'm not really the Snow White type of girl. But, two of you _would_ make awful cute dwarves, knock off a couple of feet though first."

The twins stared at her, identical looks of confusion on their faces, "Snow White?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh, she was in our Defence class, wasn't she! She was fit."

Before a disbelieving Rose could respond, the room was quieted as Dumbledore made his entrance.

In Rose's opinion, Dumbledore's presence radiated power, brilliance, and all good things magic. He was a tall, lanky man, with pure, white hair and a lengthy beard. Covered by a pair of thin glasses, bright blue eyes twinkled almost magically, revealing mischief and pure, undeniable brilliance and a knowing look that seemed to look right through a person.

Before, Rose never pictured her Headmaster, or former, as old, but over the course of the last year, she began to notice his true age more and more. The wrinkles in his face became more pronounced, his hands became more shrivelled, and it seemed to her ever observant eye, that the once energetic man became weaker physically and more withdrawn.

Like right now, Rose thought to herself, that if you looked close enough, you would perhaps see a twinge of pain behind his bright blue irises.

"Thank you all for coming, both the new and the old." Dumbledore began, his gentle voice easily heard all around the large room.

At this time, Rose took a chance to glance around at the other members, Mr and Mrs Weasley was there, along with their sons Bill and Charlie, their stark ginger hair standing out strongly. Fleur Delcour, Bill's beautiful French girlfriend and Rose's former Triwizard challenger was there sitting beside the eldest Weasley son. Tonks, who gave her a suspiciously weak smile earlier, was sitting nearby, tonight's hair colour was a mousy brown that strongly lacked Tonks''s personality. Rose's eyes narrowed in concern for her friend, she knew that Tonks and Sirius were related, but were they really that close?

Remus, her godfather, was also there, as Rose took in his pale and weary appearance she realized that they didn't get a chance to speak to each other this past week. Ever since her 6th year, Remus had been a part of her life, and unknown to her during that first meeting on the train, a large part of her past. Rose connected to the quiet, passive werewolf on an intelligent level, and both had a thirst for knowledge and literature. But the most important common factor was that the werewolf and the girl who lived felt out of place in the magical world and in their own skin.

Most of her former professors were in attendance, except for Snape, Rose hadn't seen him around for a while, which was a good thing for his sake because of her and her brother's 'Potter' temper. There were other well-known members present, Aurors and Healers that she recognized and Ministry members, and some old Hogwarts students.

Dumbledore got straight to the point, "As some of our Ministry members may be aware, there had been a great increase in demonic activity as of late. More and more incidents have occurred, and it is without a doubt a connection to our present time circumstances." He finished, with no hint of doubt in his voice.

Murmurs broke out around the vast table, murmurs of worry, murmurs of concern, and there was even some murmurs of disagreement.

One of them being Amelia Bones.

"Excuse me, Albus," Amelia cut in, doubt and bewilderment in her voice, "but the wizarding world has little to nothing association with the demonic world, it's been like this for centuries. We stay away from them, and they stay away from us. The only interaction that we have with dark creatures, and pardon me for saying this Hagrid and Lupin, are giants, a minimum amount of vampires, and werewolves. And even that is limited to some extent."

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke deeply, "Dumbledore, the magical community as a whole see demons as bottom feeders, pure bloods especially, they have since the dark ages. Why would someone like You-Know-Who have an association with them?"

Before she even realized what she was doing, Rose was talking, "It's because he doesn't care," she could feel the turning of heads, the intense stares, "Voldemort's making alliances with the werewolf community and the giants and the dementors, why would this be any different?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as Rose continued, "This is a man obsessed with the purity of blood, as long as he 'cleanses', so to speak, the population, he doesn't care who he has to deal with. We can all agree how far Voldemort will go to reserve purity. I mean, that doesn't mean that he won't screw them over in the end, but still." She added as an afterthought.

Moody bitterly agreed, "I think we can all agree on the lengths, lass."

Rose thought for a second, her brows furrowed, she began to speak slowly, almost more to herself than the others, "But, there's no record of Voldemort using demons in the first war, is there? History shows that he had armies of giants and packs of werewolves, but never demons." Suddenly, her green eyes shot up to meet Dumbledore's for the first time throughout the meeting, "Voldemort never associates himself with weaker of the lower class, it's always the most experienced werewolves, or the bigger giants. What's changed, Professor?"

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and paused for a moment before speaking, "It seems, Rosalyn," Rose internally flinched at her given name that the Headmaster always used, "that times have changed in the demon community. An extreme incident occurred weeks ago in the United States of America."

Brows were raised as the Order of the Phoenix took in their leader's words, America?

"It seems that the Gates of Hell has been opened."

An uprising broke out, Rose noticed people's faces turn a sickly pale, the evident fear in everyone's eyes, and even the fear in her own.

All of the shouts and the raised voices stopped as soon as Dumbledore resumed speaking, "It occurred in Cold Oak, as many of you may know this is one of the most haunted place in America. It was there, in Cold Oak, that the ancient demon by the name of Azazel, attempted to open a Devil's Gate. And he succeeded."

Tonks piped up, voicing everyone's opinion, "But _how_?"

Dumbledore released a troubled sigh as he admitted, "I have no idea."

The entire table exchanged concerned, troubled, and frightened looks.

"Thankfully, the gate was closed soon after. But not before a horde of demons escaped, demons that are both ancient and extremely destructible. Ms. Potter was correct to assume, that these are the ones that Voldemort will be using to aid his cause."

Minutes passed before anyone spoke again, each person lost in their own thoughts. Demons.

How on earth could they protect themselves against demons?

* * *

On the other side of the world, two brothers by the name of Dean and Sam Winchester, along with the experienced hunter Bobby Singer, were leaving what appeared to be an old, abandoned house.

The rain was pouring hard from the so called heavens above, droplets hit hard against the ground, making a splashing noise as it came into harsh contact. There was an unmistakable chill in the air that suited perfectly with the blank sky above them.

Not that the Winchester brothers or their long time friend noticed, there were much more important things on their mind.

Like death.

The shorter of the three, a dirty haired blonde, was stalking ahead of them, his pace heavy and his stance radiating obvious anger.

A tall brunette with shaggy, wet hair strode to keep pace with his older brother, his face showing obvious disbelief and a hint of disappointed if you looked closely enough, "Why the hell are you so angry, Dean? We got answers, we got a chance for you to live!" He exclaimed, happiness present in his voice.

Dean whipped around, moving closer to his brother, his lips curling into a bitter smirk but his eyes held anger, "You know what Sammy? We don't! We got squat!"

"That's not true, we know that Lillith is in England! All we have to do is research paranormal places! We're after finishing a case with a lot less!"

Dean shook his head, his brother just didn't understand, "You should've just listened to me! Just leave it alone!"

This time Sam laughed, "And look at you die-"

"Hey!," Dean cut in, his tone flippant, "I got 11 months left, and nobody's gonna take the unlimited holy goodness of greasy delicious cheeseburgers from me, _unlimited _Sammy!" The blonde tried to joke as he formed his fingers into what he must've thought was Scout's Honour, "Over my dead body."

Now Sam got angry, he got to close to Dean that they were nose to nose, "So that's it, huh? We just give up."

"Yeah, that's right. Order me up a casket Sammy, because either way it goes, I'm gonna die."

Sam's voice was so loud that the clap of thunder could hardly be heard, "I'm not going to do that Dean! What's _wrong _with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Dean roared, eyes wild with fury, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you take a hint?!"

And the next thing the two brothers felt was being pushed back from each other. After he caught his footing, Sam looked up to see Bobby glaring at them.

"That's enough, both of you!"

Sam felt as if he was 6 again, being reprimanded by his father after getting into a fight with Dean about who got the last cookie.

But this time, it wasn't about a cookie.

It was about Dean's life.

He still wanted to pout, though.

As Dean brushed himself off, he mumbled, "He started it."

Yep, hello age 6.

"Now, listen to me," barked Bobby, looking at both of them, "two of you fighting with each other, isn't getting us anywhere."

"Yeah, neither is England." Quipped Dean.

"But it could!" Insisted Sam, not giving in.

"Sam's right, Dean." Bobby said, not backing down from Dean's intense stare, "It could be a chance in hell, but it's still a chance, son."

"Bob-" Dean protested, but Bobby cut him off.

"Your Dad didn't die for you to give up. You're a Winchester, Winchesters don't give up. At least try." The hunter emphasised to Dean.

A moment passed over the three of them, Sam looking intensely at Dean, and Dean doing the same. It was a moment of understanding, a moment of hope, but most importantly, a moment of loss.

Then it was broken by Dean's husky voice.

"Fine, but I'm gonna have to rob a liquor store if you expect me to get on a plane going to the other side of the freakin' world."

* * *

Awww, those Winchester brothers. I know it's a little slow, but next chapter Rose and Dean meeeeeet! Insert squeal, and yes, it's Dean/OC. Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review!


End file.
